Midoriko Campus: English version
by Lowlands' ceres
Summary: Kagura is the new girl at college. Her interest in fine arts is opposed to her father wishes for her to become a lawyer. Onigumo Naraku is a prestigious judge in the city. Sesshomaru is a law student with great possibilities, from a good family, hot, and
1. Default Chapter

None of the characters in this fic are mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura is the new girl at college. Her interest in fine arts is opposed to her father wishes for her to become a lawyer. Onigumo Naraku is a prestigious judge in the city. Sesshomaru is a law student with great possibilities, from a good family, hot, and uncaring.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura took the keys from the door before staring at her room, a little cold white room, with an enormous window at the back and blue bearings. "Damn, it looks like a fucking fish tank" Behind the window you can see a park, people walking or sun-bathing, and children playing... Everything so damn happy! You better begin to undo the baggage.

The chauffeur of her beloved father had been the fortunate to bring her to the university campus of Tokio City. Truthfully Naraku wouldn't have bothered to do so. He hadn't even came here to check the installations of the college, to him it was enough some stupid recommendations as well as the fact that a wide amount of money leaved monthly his bank account.

From a carton box she took a radiocassette and a CD collection and put them carefully in the table, there was no need to look for it , the CD she was looking for was already in the cd player, so she just plug and play it. Oh, yeah! Nirvana expressed her mood so well! She arranger some posters around the room, finishing them off with some dried flowers in the borders. She put the books on the shelves, did her bed and laid in it. She picked a book and began to read. Then is when the noises began in the downstairs floor.

The floor shook while the noises reached the whole building. Not knowing what to think, Kagura opened the door and reached a few steps downstairs, instantly understanding what the row was for: two boys, both with long blond-silver hair were making the walls echo by throwing each other against them. 'mmm, hope this is not some kind of welcome tradition' whilst the taller of them was against he wall, the other charged against him with clenched fists, to be knocked by a lithe movement. Without any doubt, they both knew what they were doing; seeming to her they both mastered the martial arts. Well, university promised not to be as boring as she thought it would after all. The shorter one -even when short is not an attribute able for him- the shorter one stood up on his feet in a single movement and faced his rival with an arrogant, stupid grin in his face. He was tall, with a well-built body, as that of a boxer: Wide shoulders, narrow waist and square jaw. Without any doubt an attractive man. His opponent raised about 10cm. over his head. Thin and agile, his musculature was not so obvious; however it was him, at this point, who was winning this battle. The body tense, the eyes fixed in those of his opponent y a blank, mysterious expression in his face, the expression of a sphinx. No doubt, an advanced level. The boxer-like one charged with a furious expression in his face, knocking the taller one out and throwing both of them against the wall. But, when the blow snapped in the entire building, the one to fall first was the attacker, letting the rest of us to see a clenched fist that had hit his stomach hard.

A girl, who had go unnoticed at her side, ran down the last stairs and moved at the side of the tall figure, letting her long hair cascade of dark hair fell over the side of her face when she bent over him.

'Inuyasha' her tone was not that of a preoccupied one, but nor was it a reproach either. Just recognition. She helped him to stand up and looked at the other, still leaned against the wall. 'Enough today'. After that, all the spectators, unnoticed by Kagura, turned around and went back to their rooms and common rooms gossiping about the incident. The girl with the long hair and Inuyasha also vanished. Turning around to go back to her own room, Kagura collided with somebody half-hidden in the corridor. Under the light, she could see a version of the dark-haired girl, but with rather shorter her –slightly under the jaw- and a warmer smile, somehow insecure in her features. 'mmm, I'm sorry! You're new, aren't you? You will soon be used to that, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight really too often, if they weren't who they are, they would have been spelled. But either way it's better like that, both of them are very bad-tempered, and they need their little realise of anger. –she held out her hand- Kagome Higurashi, the girl at your side was my sister, Kikyou.' 'Kagura Naraku' she turned her head again towards Sesshomaru, who tried to stood gracefully not being completely successful. The girl, Kagome, reached to help him. 'Is really that hard of you to control yourselves?' Sesshomaru glared contemptuously at her. 'Ask the brat; this way you have an excuse to get closer to him. If you excuse me.' And left the hall leaving behind a really annoyed Kagome.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know there are lots of errors, but English is not my main language, if somebody offers to help, please email me. Oh, and please, read and review!


	2. chapter 2

As much as I would like, none of this characters are mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In her room, Kagura Sighed. The first week has been pointless, tons of notes, presentations, and lists of books. She had attended at some arts classes as an occasional, drinking each word with an overwhelming thirst. But the pain was so great. There were students who did not understand the perfection of the line, the joy of expressing yourself. Summarising, students who were there just to spent some years avoiding the responsibility of a job, of true emancipation; the aim of the others: the determined, ambitious students.

She finished reading the constitution acts, which had to be learnt by heart and put on her sneakers. It was time for a little TV. In the TV room, some boys were watching a football match. Among them was Inuyasha. At the other side of the room three girls were playing pool: She recognized the twins, Kagome and Kikyou, and another girl.

"Oi, Kagura. Mind play with us so we can be pairs?" Kagura nodded, seeing how the four boys turned to see who that Kagura was. 'They are just afraid of loosing to a girl, true, Sango?' she grinned. The pairs were Kagome and Sango and Kikyou and Kagura. The match was already solved since the beginning: Sango was a very good player.

However, Kikyou and herself were not that bad, so it was an interesting game.

When the football match finished, the boys approached them. Kikyou and Kagura had one ball left while Sango and Kagome only had the black one. It was Kagura's turn, she bended over the table and aimed carefully. She scored. Now Sango, she had to score in the left top hole, but the position of the ball made it rather difficult. She hit, the ball bounced in the table wall and fell limply in the hole. Everyone cheered. "Oh, my lovely Sango, queen of the smoky billiards" She giggled and he kissed her in the cheek, what made her blush. Just a few seconds later a loud knock was heard, and the boy was in the floor with a big bump in the head caused by the billiard stick. 'mmm, They sure are violent here' "Grrr, Miroku damn hentai" Sango grumbled. Everybody had an amused expression on their faces –except Sango and Miroku, that's it- Inuyasha and a red-haired boy were laughing loudly.

At dinner Kagura learned all their names. She knew Inuyasha studied laws as well; she had seen him in some of her classes. Kagome was making biology, while Kikyou did medicine. Sango was at the physical education studies together with the brown-haired boy with amusing blue eyes named Kouga, just Sango was one year older. Miroku was making history of religions and turned to be a very spiritual boy -xcept for his hands, mind you-an taught yoga at his free time. As for the boy with the red hair, Shippou, he was doing Fine Arts.

Dinner time at Friday night was always pizza, these days ago, Kagura had eaten quickly, to go back to her room waiting for a phone call that never arrived. But today she was not going to do so, tomorrow was beginning of term party, and now she had people to enjoy it with. She wanted to know more about them.

Walking back to the TV, Inuyasha had his arm around Kikyou's waist, Miroku walked at Sango's side and both seemed to want to run away. 'oversexual folks'

Kagura looked at her side; Kagome was talking to Kouga, but seemed distracted as she was peeking at her sister and Inuyasha.

"I´ve seen you at some art classes" Shippou was walking at her side. "You said you were studying law" "Yeah, I´ve been going as an occasional. Just I go almost every day." Shippou chuckled "What a contradiction" Kagura laughed "Indeed"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks, my single reviewer Fiery Koneko, all encouragement is welcome. The spanish version had not have any, even when there not grammatical errors!!!

Just to make it clear, there are the approximate ages of all of them, as well as the years they have been in college.

Sesshomaru and Shippou: 21, 3 years at college. Sango and Miroku: 20, 2 years. Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha: 19, 1. Kagura 18, Kouga 19 –he took a sabbatical year: this is their first year.

Please read and review


End file.
